warriors_the_dark_agesfandomcom-20200214-history
ForestClan/Roleplay
Roleplay your ForestClan cats here. Always remember to sign with the four ~'s! Archives: '''None Poppybreeze sat in camp grooming her thick fur. She privately thought that she was the most ''beautiful ''cat ever, and that she deserved ''all ''the attention. Who cared about the stupid war? She was what mattered. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123| #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:27, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar sat in a beam of sunshine with his sister, Paprikacloud. The two cats looked like they were on fire in the brightness. "I scented a fox nearby, but it was stale, maybe two days old. I don't think we need to worry about it," Paprikacloud reported, perfectly still. Brackenstar nodded mellowly. "Just keep an eye on the area. I'm not going to risk it coming back." Paprikacloud nodded. "Of course, Brackenstar." Brackenstar glanced at the scratches on her shoulders and purred. "You should get some rest. You had a pretty nasty fight with those brambles." She relaxed, head-butting him affectionately before padding off towards the warriors den. 03:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Soaringflight licked her calico fur clean, thinking about herself. ''What will happen when they start to know that I'm...? A few worst-case scenario thoughts entered her mind, worrying her and nearly causing her to panic. No, not yet...eventually, but not yet.. 03:57, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze continued to groom her fur, thinking about life in general. Would there ever be a resolution to the war? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 11:33, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Paprikacloud disappeared into the warriors den and curled up, cleaning her wounds. ''I will not stay in here long. I'm not really hurt. I'll just stay in here a few minutes so Brackenstar won't be nagging me. --- ''Brackenstar sniffed, his mind drifting to the war. -- Patch (by the way, y'all: soaring isn't open about her bisexuality) Soaringflight twitched her ears. ''Stop thinking about coming out. Do it whenever you want, Soar. 23:28, March 7, 2017 (UTC) (cool- poppybreeze def is tho xD). Poppybreeze stood up. She was bored, and wanted to go hunting- all anyone did now was talk about the stupid war. Was there anyone to go hunting with? [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:30, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Stretching, Soaringflight lashed her tail and started heading towards the camp entrance. ''I'll go hunting, maybe...' 00:09, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze saw Soaringflight stand and hurried over. " Hey!" she called. " You hunting?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:11, March 8, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, I-I was thinking about it." Soaringflight twitched her ears, trying to hide her anxiety. 00:01, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze's eyes lit up and her expression began to resemble a smirk. " No need to think any more- you're coming with me," she drawled. " I need a hunting companion. Now come on." The she-cat swept past Soaringflight, letting her long fur brush against the other she-cat's. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:11, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Quailpaw scuttled around the elders den, picking out old moss. He had gotten in trouble with his mentor. He pushed her into a bramble bush because he dazed off. So Paprikacloud ordered him to take care of the elders, saying maybe he'd learn how to pay attention. Quailpaw flattened his ears as he finished up his duty, feeling scratched and angry. Why did Paprikacloud make him do this stuff when he was clearly to stupid to learn? 14:03, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze walked on, long tail swishing from side to side--- A large white tom sat at the border- right where the mountain sloped away into green forestland. The tom gazed around him patiently with a bone-chilling cold stare. This was Wolfstar of IceClan, on a diplomatic mission since Brightwhisker was StreamClan occupied. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:52, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar left camp, going to his meeting with Wolfstar. He swerved through the undergrowth like a fish, parting his jaws to drink in the scents. He picked up a trace of IceClan and followed it. It became stronger until he finally padded out of a clump of bracken and spotted Wolfstar sitting not far away. He padded over, flicking his tail. "Greetings, Wolfstar." 23:57, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar tilted his head, surveying the large ginger tom critically. His tail was neatly curled around his paws as he nodded to the leader. " Looking well, Brackenstar. I'm glad you agreed to meet me- it was a wise choice," his voice didn't quite lose the threatening edge. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:59, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar sat down in front of the tom, staying tense with his ears pricked. "You look well as well, Wolfstar. What is this about?" he asked slowly, trying to control his tail tip from flicking. 00:02, March 10, 2017 (UTC) In response, Wolfstar let his gaze drift to the forest behind Brackenstar. " Beautiful," he breathed, almost too quietly for Brackenstar to hear. His gaze switched back to Brackenstar abruptly. " Your territory is beautiful, Brackenstar. I imagine you want to keep it that way." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:03, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar uneasily twitched an ear. "Of course I do!" he meowed, quick and loud. 00:06, March 10, 2017 (UTC) " Smart answer," Wolfstar said, struggling to keep the growl out of his voice. " If you side with IceClan, Brackenstar, we can keep it that way. We can protect you." There he'd said it- better to lay it out on the table as it was rather than sugarcoat it with words. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:11, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar's pelt brustled. Was Wolfstar saying he couldn't protect his Clan? "I don't need to have another Clan protect me," he growled. 00:15, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ''Mistake, ''Wolfstar realized. He'd utterly failed at threatening, this was his sister went on these missions, not him. " There's a war going on, Brackenstar," he growled. " Cats are fighting and dying- yet you choose to side with SunClan. What does that Clan of imbeciles have to offer you?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:18, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar lashed his striped tail. He didn't need to answer that if he wished not. "I'm aware a war is going on, but my Clan is at peace right now. And I will not be threatened into doing anything." 00:22, March 10, 2017 (UTC) " For now," Wolfstar's eyes glimmered. " But the war ''will ''reach your Clan, and don't think of this as threatening. That was not my intention- think of it as IceClan extending their hand of friendship. What do you say?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:26, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar shook his head. "I'm sorry, Wolfstar. But I'm going to have to turn down your offer." ForestClan didn't need help; and they could always have help from SunClan if they really needed it. They didn't need IceClan's help. 00:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar's face twisted wryly. " You know who we are, Brackenstar, the other Clans fear us. My warriors are elite and strong- I could station my seconds here to keep the war out. All we need is your support." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:35, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar stayed silent for a moment, really thinking about it carefully. IceClan was a strong Clan, they would make good allies - but did they need them? They did have SunClan, and ForestClan was a great and strong Clan. "I don't believe it's necessary." 00:46, March 10, 2017 (UTC) " Oh?" a sudden coldness overtook Wolfstar's features. " If you reject our offer, Brackenstar, we are at war. Join us and be save forever, reject us... and even SunClan won't be able to save you from what we have planned." He bared his teeth in a savage grin [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:11, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar looked Wolfstar square in the eyes and he curled his lip in a sneer. "Fine, then. SunClan won't have to save us. We can protect ourselves! You'll regret harming us." 01:17, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Wolfstar met the other leader with a cold, hateful stare. " Let it be known that we extended the offer of friendship, and you rejected us. If you need help, Brackenstar, we won't give any to you." The white tom stood, shoulder fur rising in hostility. " Farewell, Brackenstar. The next time we meet, it'll be on the battlefield." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar lashed his tail, and without a reply turned and padded away, head and tail held high and proud. How dare Wolfstar? Well, if he wasn't bluffing, ForestClan would be ready, they'd all be ready. 01:33, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Soaringflight followed Poppybreeze. "So, um, are you okay with being open about..." She let her words trail off, nervously regretting it a moment later. ''Are you okay with being open about your bisexuality? The thought finished in her head, digging her a deeper hole of regret and anxiety. 02:20, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze pranced around in a circle, tilting her head back to face the sun. " Isn't the forest pretty?" she said simply, switching her twinkling gaze to Soaringflight, brown eyes encased by a tumbling sea of ginger. A knowing smirk was in her eyes as she leaned close- so close their whiskers brushed. " Isn't it?" she breathed. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:59, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar stomped into camp looking very irritable. He bounded onto the highrock (?) and called a meeting. The Clan should prepare themseleves if a war really was to come. They needed to double patrols, hunt more prey, train... 15:48, March 11, 2017 (UTC) To think, Redsky was head-over-heels in love...! It was against the code, Medicine Cats couldn't love, and here was was....in love with these ''flowers! Dear goodness, they just smelled so darn good.Ferret Wrangler 18:51, March 11, 2017 (UTC) After the meeting was over, and some patrols were sent out, Brackenstar sat in a shady spot outside his den, looking unimpressed and stern. 23:35, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Rosefall's patrol entered camp. The tortoiseshell dipped her head to the leader. " Greetings, allies. We come in peace... we hope." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:50, March 11, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar was stiff after detecting cat scent that wasn't from his Clan, then relaxed slightly when he realized it was just a SunClan patrol, but he remained wary. "Greetings," the tall tom dipped his head to Rosefall and the two warriors behind her. "What brings you here?" 23:56, March 11, 2017 (UTC) " Not anything pretty, I'm afraid. We've received intel that Wolfstar entered your territory. What did he want, exactly?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:03, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar's pelt prickled as he recalled his meeting with IceClan leader. "He wanted to make an alliance between IceClan and ForestClan. To 'protect' us. I turned him down, and now we're at war with them, supposedly," the ginger tabby said, flexing his claws in and out of the ground. 00:05, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " That is worrying..." Rosefall growled. "What else!@ [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:10, March 12, 2017 (UTC) "That's all. We'll be fine though. SunClan won't be need to be involved, we can take on a few IceClan cats," Brackenstar growled, beginning to pace. "Have they been causing SunClan any problems?" 00:32, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Redsky frolicked through the meadow like a kitten, rolling in the flowers and causing white dandelions to shed their seeds. Life was great!'Ferret Wrangler' 00:38, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Soaringflight backed away from Poppybreeze, flattening her ears. "I-It is pretty." 00:40, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Redsky, petals stuck to her head, finally rolled onto her paws. Drats...time to return to work. Frowning to herself, the ruddy ticked tabby grabbed her herbs and exited the meadow.'Ferret Wrangler' 00:43, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Quailpaw padded through the undergrowth, following Paprikacloud's flame-colored tail-tip. He shivered as he thought about what Brackenstar had announced. When would IceClan attack? "Quailpaw!" he was snapped out of his thoughts by Paprikacloud's annoyed hiss. "Did you hear anything I just said?" Quailpaw looked around for a distraction. "Oh, no I didn't." 01:38, March 12, 2017 (UTC) " Not that we know of, but rest assured, we are not in serious trouble. Please let us know what happens to you," Rosefall told the leader.--- " Then that's you're answer," Poppybreeze laughed, looking self-satisfied as Soaringflight backed away. " The forest is pretty, toms are pretty, and she-cats are, too. I can appreciate pretty things," she turned away and purred up at the sky. " So yes I'm open about my..." she trailed off in mockery of Soaringflight's earlier statement. " Aren't you?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:35, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The dainty medicine cat made her way to camp, humming all the meanwhile. She didn't much enjoy being held captive in camp, Redsky preferred living it up outside of her cave den.'Ferret Wrangler' 03:56, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Brackenstar nodded. "Tell us if they cause any problems with you as well." ---- Paprikacloud tossed her head, mouth part open and a silent moan. "I was explaining this to you since we left camp!" Quailpaw shrugged. "Sorry." 13:36, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Soaringflight shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about my own." Somehow mustering up courage, she murmured, "But yes, toms are pretty, and also she-cats." 14:59, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Poppybreeze frowned. " Why should you be afraid?" she said, a bit sharply. " Am ''I ''afraid?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 15:14, March 12, 2017 (UTC) The slender-built abyssinian trotted back to camp, her herbs swinging in her jaws. She was a bit disappointed that she'd have to be trapped up in her den again, putting all of her herbs away and deciding which ones were bad. Redsky hated den-work. After her sorting, the medicine cat planned on leaving camp again, maybe to look for newer herbs that could pose as possible cures.'Ferret Wrangler''' 15:15, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Category:ForestClan Category:Roleplay